In the past, coolant fittings on cooled high power optics have been a major source of mirror figure distortion loading and flow induced vibrations which cause poor laser performance in beam quality and power. Therefore, there is a need for a coolant fitting that overcomes these disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a coolant fitting for mounting between two structures to allow for slight misalignments of the structures and still have a sealable fitting and a fitting that is balanced from pressures exerted thereon by flow therethrough.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coolant fitting that has reduced flow induced vibration jitter forces.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fitting that has internally balanced fluid turning loads and internally balanced momentum loads.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a coolant fitting that has minimized installation loads and loads due to misalignment.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fitting that lends itself to an evacuation system that lends itself to safeguards against leakage in a high vacuum system and also minimizes distortion due to thermal loading.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.